


How do I tell them I have to go so soon?

by EzLuna13



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Mildred has a big secret, and unfortunately it is not a good one
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite Dark with no happy ending. I do not own the worst witch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students and teachers begin to get suspicious of Mildred's behaviour .

As Mildred flew over the forests at the bottom of the mountain, she went over everything that happened this summer break. She was returning to Cackles for her fourth year. She didn't want to go back. She loved the school and her friends, but she had a good reason as to why she didn't want to go. She also didn't want to leave her mum.

"Its better for you to go rather than sit around here all day moping. Besides, you need to see your friends." He mum had said. 

"But what about you?" 

"I have work. I'll be ok." Mildred knew this was just as hard for her mum. She only really knew a few things now. She didn't see the point in going to school when- well, she didn't want to think about it.

She landed on the lawn, much more gracefully than she had the previous three years, and dismounted. She was early, she wanted to avoid the rush of people. She managed to get up to her room without disturbance and unpacked everything she would need. 

She sat down on the bed, suddenly dizzy. She was out of breath. She always felt weak these days and she hated it. And she still has to tell HB she couldn't be transferred anymore. She had looked through so many different spell and potion books, her and her mum had been to all kinds of magic hospitals, as well as non magical, and there was nothing. Not even the treatment or medicines worked anymore. She sighed and reluctantly stood up. Might as well get it over and done with.

She knocked on the door to the potions lab and it swung open.

"Mildred Hubble, you are early. What do you want?" Miss Hardbroom was surprised, she thought Mildred would arrive later with the other girls.

"Well met Miss Hardbroom. Um, I have a note from my doctor, my magical one, because I can't be transferred." Miss Hardbroom held her hand out and Mildred handed her the note.

"Indeed. Although it doesn't say why." She raised a brow.

"I, um, it doesn't agree with me, it makes me dizzy and sick." She said quickly. Miss Hardbroom frowned. She could tell the girl was hiding something. One, every time she had been transferred before she was fine. Two, you don't just suddenly start having a negative reaction to it unless you are seriously ill, or-

"Mildred Hubble, as much as I hate to ask, you are not pregnant, are you?"

"What? No, of course not! May I go Miss, I need to unpack." Miss Hardbroom nodded and Mildred left. The minute the door had closed, she sighed in relief. That was too close. 

* * *

They had been back at school for a few weeks now, and everything was how it was before. Almost. Miss Cackle was in her office one lunchtime when there was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called. Maud and Enid walked in, looking nervous.

"What is it girls? Has Mildred got herself in trouble again?" She gestured to the chairs beside the fire and the girls sat, Miss Cackle joining them and offering them a biscuit. Enid took one, Maud didn't.

"No, Mildred's not done anything wrong. But we are here about her. She's been...strange."

"What do you mean by strange, Miss Spellbody?"

"She hardly speaks, never joins in with any study or fun in our free time, she always looks tired and ill, and she only eats about half of her meals. Enough to stay healthy, but nowhere near what she ate before." Enid said.

"And neither of you girls know anything?" 

"No, nothing. She talked to her mum alot more as well, she has a new mobile."

"Ah yes Miss Nightshade. I wrote her a note so Miss Hardbroom wouldn't confiscate it this time. After all, her mum isn't magical, it is alot easier for her to use a mobile."

"We get that, but nearly every time we see her, she is talking to her mum. But she whispers, even though she is on the phone, and she sounds really upset. We've seen her cry a lot as well, although she doesn't know we have."

"I see girls. Well give it another week, see how it goes, and then we'll look into it at more depth. You did the right thing, coming to us. Don't pester her about it though, okay? It could make things worse."

"Yes Miss Cackle. Thank you Miss Cackle." The girls said together.

"Your welcome girls. I'll give you a note to take to charms, you are five minutes late."

When they arrived at charms, Mildred didn't even register them coming in. Normally she would ask and ask until they told her where they were, but she didn't. They didn't know whether to see that as good or bad. 

Miss Cackle thought about what the girls said. She had noticed a change in Mildred as well, but had hoped it was just lack of sleep. This sounded more serious. She would keep a closer eye on her during the week.

* * *

Miss Hardbroom sighed. She had potions with the third years and then a staff meeting straight after. Knowing how Mildred Hubble attracts trouble, she may be late.

The third years piled into the lab and sat down, chatting. 

"Silence. you will all brew a protection potion. You have the rest of the lesson. Begin." Everyone scrambled to get ingredients and got to work.

"Millie, it's bee brain, not beetle wings." Maid grabbed Mildred's hand before she could drop in the wrong ingredient.

"Thanks. I knew that as well." She groaned. Maud and Enid looked at her sympathetically.

"Really? The worst witch actually knows something and still got it wrong. You really are pathetic."

"I know Ethel."

"You can't tell one end of a broom from the other, and you're still getting basic ingredients mixed up! You are a joke, Mildred Hubble."

"I know."

"Is that all you know how to say? You can't even stand up for yourself properly."

"Shut up Ethel." Enid spat. Mildred wasn't paying attention. The fumes from the cauldron were making her dizzy and nauseous. Her head was spinning. 

"Miss Hardbroom, I don't think I can-" She never finished her sentence. Miss Hardbroom turned at the sound of her name and moved quicker than imaginable to catch the falling child.

"Will she be ok?"

"Please, it's just another way for her to get attention."

"Shut up Ethel, it could be serious."

Mildred groaned and sat up slowly. She felt a hand on her back, supporting her.

"Millie are you okay?"

"What happened? You were fine and then you just fainted!"

"Are you alright Mildred?" Everyone was crowded around her, talking over the top of each other. It was too much.

"Quiet girls. Get back to your potions. Miss Nightshade, to fetch a glass of water for Miss Hubble." Mildred realized it was Miss Hardbroom supporting her.

"Miss Hubble, do you have any idea why you fainted?" 

"No miss, probably something to do with my potion."

"Of course it was, you can't do anything right." Ethel said.

"Quiet Miss Hallow. Two hundred lines, I will not disrespect my fellow peers at any given time, especially if they are in possible danger." Ethel went red with rage. She would get Mildred for this. 

* * *

The meeting hadn't been too long, and everything they needed to discuss has been discussed.

"Now, I have something I need to share with you, but before I do, does anyone have anything they need to say. Any problems of concerns?"

"Actually I do. I'm worried about Mildred Hubble." Algernon said.

"I was going to say the same thing!" Dimity added.

"As was I." Gwen and Hecate said together.

"That's what I needed to discuss with you. Algernon, if you would start."

"Well, Mildred had improved massively last year, and now she is back where she started. Still getting the spells right, but they are weak and barely have an effect. She gets really tired and wobbly after."

"Same in chanting." Gwen said. "She'll sing for a while, then she'll just stop and look like she is about to collapse. She also looks tired all of the time. She hardly speaks unless I ask her a question directly. It's very unnerving."

"I see. Dimity?"

"Well, it's really wierd. When we do sports, she'll be stumbling around the court, and get out of breath too quickly. I often swap her out just because I can't watch her suffer like that. And even stranger, this is really odd, she is very reluctant to fly. Like, really reluctant. And her cat, who still hates flying, will get on the broom and act like a proper familiar without her even asking him, like he senses something is wrong. When she does fly, it's only for a short amount of time."

"If it's had enough to get Tabby on a broom without prompting him, it's bad. Hecate?"

"She fainted in my potions class today. Said it was her potion, but when I checked it was fine. She gave me a note from her magical doctor saying under no circumstances is she to be transferred, but no reason why, and she gave me an illogical one."

"Ok. Maud and Enid brought some concerns to me a week ago. I said I would wait a while to see if it was just a temporary thing, but is clear now that it isn't. Has anyone noticed how different she looks?"

"Yes, she got rid of her plaits and just wears a ponytail, and she is much skinnier." Algernon said.

"She's been eating less, but not so much that it would have that effect." Hecate said, frowning. "The girl may be liability, but I am concerned for her health."

"As am I." Gwen and Dimity chorused.

"Well then, course of action. We'll watch her for a bit, invisible, see if it tells us anything. We'll take in turns, at least two at a time. Keep a close eye on her in lessons. Every evening at ten, we'll have a meeting to see what we can work out."

"Should we ask Ms. Hubble?"

"I don't think that would be wise. If she doesn't know herself, it could cause her stress and panic. If it gets really bad, we will talk to her. Hecate and Dimity, you can start tonight, report tomorrow evening with whoever watches tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." Ada got up and left, and so did Dimity and Hecate. Algernon and Gwen took a little longer.

Hecate transferred them, invisible, into Mildred's room, casting a spell so they could speak without Mildred hearing. She was currently on the phone to her mother.

"I'm fine mum, honestly. Yes, I would tell if you if it was really bad. No, I haven't, and I don't plan to. You're not to either. They don't need to know."

"Know what?" Dimity asked.

"If I knew, then we wouldn't be here." Dimity rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I will eventually, but for now they don't need to know. Yes, I love you too. I will, goodight." She hung up and put her head in her hands. Her body shook for a few seconds and she moaned weakly.

"Why me?" she whispered. Hecate and Dimity barely heard her. Mildred stood and walked over to the desk, picking up a huge book and starting to read.

"What book is that?" Dimity asks.

"All magical cures in existence, spells and potions. I have a copy. If it isn't in there, it can't be cured. The real question is, why does Mildred need it?" They observed her for a while until Mildred put the book to one side and blew out her candle.

"We should go." 


	2. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers are ever more concerned. So is Sybil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the worst witch. Please tell me what you think!

A few months had passed, two to be exact. Halloween was fast approaching. The teachers were still tailing Mildred, but all they got were more questions. 

All the teachers decided to watch her together tonight. They had cast the invisibility spell and the spell to stop Mildred from hearing them, and were watching her. She was asleep. They normally left after she had drifted off, but they felt they were missing something.

They were right. As she slept, they realized she was restless, and sweating way too much to be normal. All of a sudden, she gasped in pain and sat up, clutching her stomach and leaping out of bed.

They followed her to the bathroom where she vomited for over five minutes.

"Not again." She groaned.

"What does she mean?"

"She means, Dimity, it has happened more than once."

"I guessed that, Hecate!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I - urgh." Hecate smirked and all the teachers resisted the urge to make themselves visible and comfort the crying girl. After a while, she wiped her eyes and composed herself. They followed her back up the stairs, when something made her stop. She turned left instead of right.

"Keep following." Ada whispered. As they walked, the sound of sobbing was getting louder. But it wasn't Mildred. It was Sybil. Head in her hands, trying to muffle the sounds where she sat on the step. Hecate was about to make herself known but Ada stopped her.

Mildred sat on the step next to Sybil.

"Bad night to?" She said softly. Sybil wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I didn't want to wake Bea and Clarice."

"Thoughtful of you. So, what's wrong?"

Sybil shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"Can I guess?" Mildred asked softly. Sybil nodded.

"Did Ethel say something?" Sybil shook her head. No.

"Was someone mean to you?" Shake.

"Did you turn HB into a frog by accident?" All the teachers who weren't Hecate laughed. Hecate pretended to be annoyed, but she was secretly glad the girl still had a sense of humour.

Sybil gave a wet chuckle but shook her head.

"You gave all the teachers a love potion and now they are all of chasing Mr Rowan Webb? Me and Enid did that by accident once, we were just trying to help Mr Rowan Webb and Miss Bat make up, but all the teachers drank it. Mind you, HB's flirting was hilarious!"

Hecate went red with rage. The other teachers hid their smiles.

Sybil laughed properly this time. "No."

"Is it to do with Halloween tomorrow?" The smile vanished . "Ah, I see."

Sybil gave up on hiding it now. "I just, last year was horrible, with the founding stone and all the ghost stories, but I felt so left out. I want to enjoy it, I really do, I just can 't. I'll ruin it for everyone else. Like last year , if I hadn't gone on the roof, then Esme wouldn't have taken the magic."

"Sybil, that was not your fault. You know, I think it's honourable that you are trying not to ruin anything for your friends, but the problem last year was you didn't tell them that you felt left out. You tried to prove yourself instead. In the morning, you should tell them how you're feeling"

"No need." Two heads appeared around the corner and Bea and Clarice emerged from behind the wall. They sat down on the step above Sybil. I

Hecate was getting annoyed. All four of these students should be tucked up in bed!

"We are sorry Sybil, we didn't mean to make you feel left out."

"You can tell us you know in the future, then we can sort it out." Sybil smiled at her two friends and they hugged. Mildred clamped a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you okay Mildred?" Clarice asked.,

"Fine! Fine. Listen, you should all go back to bed but think about this. Let each other know how much you care for each other as often as you can, don't take each other for granted. Don't make the same mistakes I did, and wait too long, until it was too late."

"What do you mean? Too late? I'm what way? You're still friends with Maud and Enid, right?"

"Course. Just sometimes you don't realize what you have until you're going to have no choice but to lose it all."

"Lse it all? You're going to lose them?"

"Its complicated Sybil. Remeber, friends before everything. Goodnight."

"Mildred?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Always here if you need me." The teachers followed Mildred back to her room. What did she mean, lose it all? Too late?

"You idiot! You gave too much away, people will start asking questions!" She muttered to herself. "And saying you'll always be there for her when you won't. you lied!" And she collapsed on the bed, sobbing .

In the staff room, they discussed what they had just witnessed.

"That was incredibly suspicious. What did she mean? She won't always be here?"

"She's not planning on leaving is she?" Gwen asked.

"No, the other things we have noticed seem far worse. Should we speak to Ms. Hubble now?"

"Tomorrow evening. We will speak to her tomorrow evening, after the celebrations. Now, I think we all need some sleep. Goodnight everyone!"

"Night Miss Cackle!"

Little did they know they would find out what was wrong sooner than they thought, if only by a few hours, and under not very good circumstances ...


	3. Ethel screws up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethel pays Mildred back for getting her trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the worst witch. Please give feedback!

The Halloween party was well underway. Mildred noticed people had begun staring at her and whispering recently, alot asking her why she had changed so much. She just answered vaguely.

She was currently standing at the drinks table, alome, smiling as Sybil, Bea and Clarice danced together. Sybil spotted her and made her way over.

"I owe you one, Mildred. I wasn't going to come tonight, but you changed my mind."

"You changed your own mind Sybil, I just nudged you in the right direction."

"Well, it was quite a big nudge then." Mildred smiled, but it was a small one.

"You ok?"

"Me? Fine." She wasn't, she was getting weaker by the day. I wouldn't be long now until- she pushed the thoughts away and turned back to Sybil.

"Your friends are waving at you. To have fun with them."

"But what about you?"

"Maud and Enid are coming now look. Go on." With an uncertain glance at Mildred, Sybil went to join her friends.

"I'm beginning to think you like the second years more than us!" Enid joked. Mildred didn't smike, or laugh.

"Sybil needed advice. You two know I love you as much as my own Mother and nothing will ever change that, right? You are my everything."

"Aw, you to, Mil. Bffs forever?"

"Forever." Maud and Mildred agreed, Mildred trying not to show her sadness.

"Ooh, let's go try the pumpkin pasties!"

"You two go, I'll wait here."

"You sure Millie?"

"Positive. Go have fun." They reluctantly left her. 

"Well if it isn't Hubble Bubble all alone."

"Ethel."

"Well done, you got my name right! You are coming with me."

"Where?"

"To the middle of the hall. you are going to tell everyone you were faking the faint in potions to get me in trouble, or I will tell Maud and Enid you are changing schools."

"But I'm not changing schools."

"Why else would you be acting so different? Get on with it!"

"No."

"Fine then." Ethel raised her hand and transferred them both into the middle of the hall.

"What have you done Ethel!" Mildred cried before collapsing to floor in a dead faint.

* * *

"Will she be ok?" Mildred heard Maud ask.

"Maud? Enid?"

"Millie, you're okay!" Mildred opened her eyes. She didn't try to move, she felt too weak. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle came into view.

"Listen, on no account must you try to move me from this spot in any way. I need my doctor, his details are on the note I gave miss Hardbroom. Don't tell my mum, because it will cause her unnecessary torment when I will be ok. She doesn't need the added stress right now." Black dots swirled in her vision and she became unconscious once more.

* * *

"Are you Doctor Moonstone?" Miss Cackle asked the Wizard, who had appeared next to Mildred after receiving a mirror call from Miss Hardbroom.

"I am. What happened?"

"Another student transferred her."

"WHAT! I said she was not to be transferred under any circumstances!"

"Why not?" Enid asked.

"She hasn't told you?" Everyone shook their jeads. The whole school was listening now, eager to know what Mildred had been hiding and why she had changed so much.

"There are a few illnesses Magical people can have, that non magical people also can have. Very few cannot be cured. Treated, delayed, but not cured. One of these is leukaemia. Mildred was diagnosed with it at the beginning of summer break."

"What?" Maud whispered, suddenly very scared.

"The world's best doctors, magical or not, all estimated she had between six and eight months at best. But if transferred, or used too much magic, it would be shorter. Now, probably between two weeks and three months. She will be on her feet in a day or so, and able to do most things, but she may struggle."

"Should we send her home?"

"No, she chose to come to school, Her mother is under alot of stress and she wanted to see her friends. She would be alone in her flat if she was home, with her mum working all the time, which would be bad, if this were to happen again. There, she's stabilized. She will wake up tomorrow. Don't pester her with questions, and don't be mad at her for not telling you. Just try to be supportive, make the rest of her life worth it. I'm no longer needed. If she faints again, summon her mother straight away, for next time could be her last. " He finished gravely and vanished.

No one was in the mood to party after that.


	4. The way things change, even when you wish they wouldn't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Mildred's death, as I can't write death scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the worst witch. Please give feedback.

Things are always changing. Life moves on, time passes. This means different things for different people. For Mildred Hubble, it meant she was free from the pain, at peace with the universe. 

Everyone was affected by the death of Mildred Hubble. Her mother couldn't bear to stay in flat, and Pippa Pentangle gave her a job as an art teacher at her school, where Julie now lives. She loved teaching, but wished her daughter could be there to share the experience with her.

Miss Cackle was devastated. She decided to honour the life of Mildred Hubble by reaching out to all magical children, no matter what the background, the staff fully supportive.

Hecate Hardbroom felt guilty for the way she treated Mildred, and tried to be a bit less, well, scary. She helped Maud and Enid through the loss, and they went to her for comfort. Hecate also decided to brave it and her and Pippa Pentangle were now dating.

Mr. Rowan Webb missed his tadpole. He told everyone of what she did for him at her funeral.

Miss Bat visited her grave every year on halloween, to thank her for saving her Algie.

Miss Drill started teaching non magical games like football and netball to the girls, who surprisingly loved the new sports. 

Maud and Enid were heartbroken. Every day, there felt like there was a Mildred shaped hole in their lives, but never their hearts.

Ethel Hallow resolved to change her ways, and was much more friendly.

Sybil and her friends remembered what Mildred said that night on the stairs, and reminded each other every day how much they loved each other as friends.

And Mildred Hubble watched with a sad smile, glad things were changing for the better, but was sad she couldn't be there with them.

* * *

Three years later

"So many more students now we are letting people from non magical backgrounds in. It's lovely!" Miss Drill said, looking at the plaque they had put on the castle wall for Mildred.

Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom followed her gaze.

"Thank you, Mildred Hubble." Ada said softly. Miss Bat and Mr Rowan Webb had retired, and the new teachers were none other than-

"Miss Nightshade! Miss Spellbody!" Miss Cackle beamed.

"Well met Miss Cackle." 

"So, which of you is teaching which again?"

"I'm taking spell science, and Enid Chanting."

"None of your inappropriate lyrics plewase, Miss Nightshade."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." The five teachers heard a tremendous splash and all of them transferred to the pond. Two girls were flailing about in the water 

"That's how me and Millie arrived." Maid told Enid, who chuckled.

"Girls, stop messing around and get out." Miss Hardbroom ordered.

When both girls had emerged, all the teachers froze. For in front of them was a ten year old Mildred Hubble.

"Sorry, the broomstick broke. Well met Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill, Miss Spellbody, Miss Nightshade. My aunt Julie told me all about you. My name is Harriet. Harriet Hubble. And this is Mona Hallow." The teachers mentally shook themselves.

"A Hubble and a Hallow, eh? Harriet, your cousin was our best friend, and Mona's older sister Ethel hated her. Mildred would find this hilarious!"

"Are you Maud and Enid? Millie always talked about you two before she died. I miss her."

"We all do. Always will. Now, lets get you two cleaned up and you can begin the tour. Our two head girls, Azura Moon and Izzy Jones will show you around with the others. You will be here for four years, after all, you need to know where everything is."

"We went to school with those two midgets, and now we are teaching them! It's so wierd!" Enid hissed.

"I know. Shame Izzy never got to meet her half sister."

And the five teachers and two pupils walked back to the castle, Mildred Hubble at the center of all their minds, except for a very confused Mona.


End file.
